


猩红十字架

by ifumanhua



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifumanhua/pseuds/ifumanhua
Summary: *魔鬼英x“修女”罗*随便跟群里人口嗨的下场*中世纪，宗教主题，地狱天堂共存世界，我也不知道修女每天在干嘛但我还是要写就为了开车*别问为什么罗要假装修女，问就是我特殊性癖）





	猩红十字架

尽管其中一个是被全世界的教皇所诅咒的魔鬼，而另一位则是普普通通的人类。说起来还权当是个笑话，但他们确确实实地相恋了。不过这是不被任何人看好的爱情，悲剧如约而至。他们被拆散，被囚困于高塔之中，丧失力量。被关在人间地狱，丧失记忆。  
他们的爱情本该就此破碎。但是魔鬼已经签订契约，那副被“修女”随身携带的十字架见证了他们的结合。当他们再次重逢时，遗失的记忆与热烈的性爱将洗净罗维诺身上的枷锁。

他并不神圣，也不圣洁。与魔鬼同流合污，那正是亚瑟一直在追求的。

——————

神圣庄严的教堂送走了最后一位诚恳的信徒。头上围着黑色布巾与白色亚麻布的修女缓缓合上沉重的木门，夕阳柔美的橙红色日光被拒之门外。它很是惋惜的在大理石教堂门口期待逗留了一会儿，随后才失望地消失在了远山的森林中。教堂五彩斑斓的花窗在夜晚显得落寞了一些，没有好奇的白鸽与喧闹的市集叫卖，宁静安平的夜似乎使一切都变得无趣。那位印在花窗上的漂亮女人已经看厌了远处模糊的作坊，她感到十分寂寞，这位穿着绸缎的女人站在窗口，奋力眺望着未知的远方，她或许要给自己找点事情做做，便满心欢喜的早早就开始准备迎接清晨的骄阳了。然而当这面死物在进行些无趣可笑的装扮时，修道院的夜晚在不久前才拉开厚重的帷幕。  
罗维诺从孤儿院回来也没多久的时间。他离开那些热情但生活贫瘠的孩子们时天空还是火红与深蓝结合的美丽，但当他一头扎进忙的不可开交的厨房并再次从晚餐闹铃的声响中得到解放可以离开厨房后台时，绚丽的晚霞已经随着她那名为时间的情人悄然离开，空荡荡的天，只剩下闷闷不乐的淤紫色夜空。

白蜡烛都点燃了，炽热的火苗发出微弱的光芒会聚在一起就成了耀眼、温暖的火光。三三两两的修女们鱼贯而入地涌进餐厅。她们或是低声交谈着什么，又或是突然娇嗔一声。罗维诺跟在人群的最后边，他本来是在修女小姐们的中间，却不知怎么的就被她们甩到最后的位置。不过罗维诺对此已经习以为常了，因为他的特殊性，所以修道院里总有三、四个女人不想让他好过。

罗维诺进入餐厅，连忙去餐车边端盛着稀薄汤水的碗。他今天的工作是负责食物和看管孩童，无足轻重，所以没有人抬头对他说句感谢。一身素黑的修女们叽叽喳喳地聊着天，罗维诺将盘子和碗摆到位置上，又去纷发刀叉。他路过三个聚在一起的女人，将银刀摆在一个拥有柔软漂亮的红发修女身边随后准备回到自己的位置上，可就在他走动三、四步时，身后便传来那个被他服务的红发修女高傲、刻薄的声音：  
“哟。瓦尔加斯可算是在晚饭前把自己的工作做完了。你赶着去吃自己那份热气腾腾的蔬菜烫了是不是？免得跟上次一样，还没做完活就眼巴巴看着自己的食物被倒掉。”

傲慢的嘲弄引起一阵哄笑。其中还有更为过分的献媚的嘲笑。罗维诺继续往前，并不被刻薄的语言所激怒。他知道红发修女——也就是找他麻烦的爱丽儿修女——是修道院的修女里边的头儿。她是来自城镇的高傲淑女，一直不听修道院的规矩。向往着不切实际的诗意生活又喜欢浓妆艳抹地打扮自己。爱丽儿不仅热爱在公共场合羞辱罗维诺，同时也很享受被他人附和的众星捧月般的快乐。是位不折不扣的麻烦小姐。  
但，罗维诺并不准备反驳或是跟她吵架。为了让自己轻松点，工作一天的“修女”选择了闭嘴。他懒得去和女人争吵，况且因为他在修道院的特殊地位与身份，他也不能开口将男性的声线暴露在聚满年轻修女们的餐厅里。毕竟，他一直被人叫作“哑巴修女”。

罗维诺坐了下来，他仍旧是最后一个位置。他边上有个娇小的身躯不着痕迹地挪动几分，似乎是嫌弃这个“残疾人”。爱丽儿看见罗维诺的反应很是不满。她一双大大的、嫌恶的蓝眼睛死死盯着罗维诺紧紧包裹住的密不透风的脑袋，随后又把视线移到对方低垂着的澄澈双眸和玫瑰花瓣似柔软的唇瓣上。她眼中的嫌恶渐渐转变成赤裸的嫉妒与排挤。她低低骂了一句，“无趣的东西！”随后便不甘心地闭上了嘴。  
爱丽儿之所以放弃追究罗维诺对她爱答不理的“过错”，是因为德高望重的院长——玛丽修女步入了本是吵吵嚷嚷的餐厅。

大家都安静了下来，同时也知道快要开饭了。就见玛丽修女夹着她的《圣经》，走到她在排头的座位，随后坐了下来摊开了那本破旧的《圣经》。大家都照做了，即便是“哑巴修女”（罗维诺），也拿起了自己《圣经》。但他很快就发现，爱丽儿没有照做。那位虚荣的女士正对着周围炫耀她脖子上那副由她万千爱慕者之一送出的闪耀着的银质十字架。罗维诺看着那副程亮的十字架看得出神。他忍不住伸手摸上自己的那副磨损严重的十字架。  
这副十字架被罗维诺擦得程亮，他很爱护这副十字架，就算是修道院主动提出要给他买一副崭新但廉价的十字架，罗维诺也一口拒绝了。尽管他根本没弄清这副十字架的来历，但他认为这副象征着“全世界留给他的回忆”的十字架对自己来说是意义非凡的。毕竟在他从黑暗中清醒过来后，只有这副十字架是从开始就陪伴在他左右，毫无怨言的与他一同度过失忆过后仓促拉开并一直维持到现在的新生。

朦胧的回忆中穿插着来自现实的铃声。餐桌前头传来一阵叮叮声。罗维诺放下了十字架与《圣经》，同时埋头吃起自己的食物。他很快就解决了，毕竟没有人会来打断他的用餐，硬拉着他聊些奇奇怪怪的暧昧话题。（爱丽儿修女与罗维诺相隔两桌外加一条过道的距离，她正大声议论着从城里到小镇上来避暑的贵族少爷和夫人并试图证明自己和他们有关系。虽然距离很远，但罗维诺听得很清楚）当解决完自己的食物后，罗维诺起身把刀叉和碗盘端到了水槽里，他是第一个吃完的，所以水槽里只有那一套孤零零的餐具。

时长两小时的晚祷终于结束了。罗维诺松了口气，在玛丽修女宣布就寝后立即夺门而出。“哑巴修女”避开了那些不学好，想跟爱丽儿一样来单独羞辱他的伪善修女们。他穿过空无一人的长廊，在一尊慈祥的圣母像那儿拐了个弯，随后便来到了供他睡觉的单人房间。  
修道院里的几个修女都是睡一起的，唯独罗维诺是个例外，他是修道院里多余的那一个。罗维诺将房间内的蜡烛点亮，温暖的火光努力照耀着他力所能及的空间。罗维诺将其他的蜡烛都一并点亮，暖橘的光填满房间的每一寸角落。当小小的房间已经没有遗漏的阴暗，取而代之的是充实的温馨时，罗维诺才感到满足。他转身，严严实实地合上了门，随后才走向他摆在角落的床铺。  
卸下一天的沉默与疲倦，罗维诺长长地呻吟了一声，正面倒在充满太阳味道的被子上。柔软棉被的触感让他感觉自己可以融化在其中，尽情享受安逸的舒适感，于是他闭上了眼睛，稍稍休息了一小会儿。

一场突如其来的雨扰乱了修道院的宁静，潮湿透过窗户的空隙潜入供美人安然酣睡的房间。带着雨中清新的泥土的气息和一丝图谋不轨的危机，悄然接近侧躺在柔软床榻上，醉心于梦境的美人。他宛若孩子般的睡颜看上去可爱、纯真。呢喃着梦话的唇和不应紧皱的眉叫人想给予他一枚温柔、深情的吻。替他抚平蹙起的眉宇，驱赶搅扰清梦的恐惧。 一道白色的闪电在窗外的雨珠中一闪而过。那是暴风与灾难降临的征兆。燃烧的白蜡不安地摇晃着火焰，轰隆作响的雷鸣携带着愤怒的风，宛若粗鲁的窃贼，打破了窗户，盗走了房间内所有温馨的火光与那孩子气的睡颜。顺便的，也偷走了对罗维诺纠缠不休的噩梦。  
借着又一道霹雳似的闪电。罗维诺得以从梦魇的锁链中解脱。他一双橄榄绿的眼睛带着惶恐和不安，在黑夜中猛然睁开。

他坐起来，不想再入睡了。一场恐怖的梦，现实逼真的梦在他的脑海里续航。梦境里，是一间漆黑房间和由远到近，不紧不慢的脚步声。在深不可见的黑暗中踏步而来的男人。他的胸口一片血红，因为婴儿血淋淋的小手抓住男人雪白的衣襟，将其染上了杀戮的罪恶，坠胎女人的痛苦尖叫回荡在他的周身，想要夺回自己的孩子。罗维诺瞧见黑暗中伸出来的瘦骨如柴的死人手掌，那双手抓住男人腿向上攀爬，腐烂的皮肉挂在白花花的骨头上摇摇欲坠。罗维诺想尖叫，因为他看见了作为人类所不该看见的生物，但他的喉咙完全哑住了。一个、或是说一副女人的骨头架从黑暗中爬出来，她像是在沼泽泥潭里挣扎过，嘶哑着嗓音哀求着男人把他怀中的死婴还给她。一股腐朽榆木的恶臭味道在空中扩散开来。男人反应淡漠感官麻木，罗维诺却对着内心不住干呕。

他几乎是要吐了。修道院里的《圣经》列出的戒规对男人来说毫无约束力，罗维诺哀求地看着掩隐在黑暗里，唯有一头金发较为醒目的男人，祈求他把婴儿还给堕胎的女人，让空中刺耳的，令人毛骨悚然的哭嚎早早停止吧。  
黑暗里，对方似乎也感觉了双重的压力。一双被淤血与罪孽沾染的绿色眼睛看向罗维诺。其中的绝情与冷酷叫“修女”不寒而栗。

紧接着。婴儿脱离了男人的怀抱，女人绝望尖叫着看着死婴在她面前摔死——它早就死了——变成了血肉模糊的一团。鲜血四溅的梦里上演着一个刽子手的独角戏，在残酷的场景中唯有撕心裂肺的喊叫是格外清晰的，罗维诺不得不弯下腰去，他感觉耳蜗充血，一股滚烫的液体顺着脖子从耳朵那流下来，耳膜随时要破裂开来似的痛苦折磨着他，饱满的耳珠滴滴答答地落下不知名的水珠……最后，梦终于结束了，人也浑身冷汗地惊醒了。

无助感充斥着罗维诺的心脏，那里举办了一个关于批斗无能为力的法庭。罗维诺感觉呼吸紧促，仿佛有人伸手掐住了他的脖子并且越发用力。浑浑噩噩的大脑让他暂时失去了思考的能力。罗维诺忍不住伸手握住自己挂在胸口的十字架，像以往他在自己的忏悔录上记下的事件一样对着上帝忏悔自己的过错。但这次不行，罗维诺刚握住自己的十字架就尖叫着扔掉了它。

滴滴鲜血随着十字架在半空划出完美的弧线，浸湿了雪白的床被，最后掉到了床前的地上。那副平日中不起眼的十字架在今夜注定不平凡，它汩汩地冒着新鲜滚烫的血液，不久便形成了一坛魔鬼的泪池。  
罗维诺正是为此而高声尖叫。他像是见到了不祥征兆。白嫩的双手不住的颤抖，因为它握过邪恶的、已经被血染成猩红的十字架。仿若他自己也被恶魔的信物所沾染，成了邪淫的化身。

正当罗维诺蜷缩在床角，颤抖着向神祷告时，已经有人替他拾起了十字架。那是一双骨节分明的手，苍白的肌肤隐约可见纤细的血管。那是不健康，甚至是半透明的。…  
罗维诺止住了声，他的目光顺着那只手向上看去。刺眼的金发即便是在黑暗中也没法完美的被隐藏起来。罗维诺凝视着那颗金色的脑袋，梦境的模糊片段与之对应，得到完全吻合的结论。潮水般恐惧向罗维诺袭来，好像有块冰滑进了他的肚子，让他的胃十分难受。彻骨的寒意随着脊梁散布全身，让牙齿打颤也糊住了喉咙。罗维诺呆住了，因为突然出现在床前的神秘男人。因对方悄无声息的降临而感到不安，也为对方敢于拾起鲜血十字架的勇气而畏惧。

一双与梦中眼眸相同却多了更多炽热的渴望与柔情的橄榄绿眼睛在黑暗中苏醒。那像来自丛林的猎食者，更像跋山涉水寻觅爱人的旅者。罗维诺忍不住跟那双眼睛对视，他不由自主地抬起头，听从了魔鬼的指引，陷入了温柔的绿沼泽中难以脱身。毫不掩饰的、狂热的爱慕令他稍稍犹豫，但不等“修女”做出抉择，潜伏着的绿藻已经探出了爪牙，纠缠着岸边凝视湖水的爱人，一同被世俗的爱情勾勒，描绘成难舍难分的雕像。  
男人走上前，十字架不再充血，涌动的波纹恢复了平静，但羁绊的水波才刚刚溅起。

他忘记证明自己是“无害”的了。但罗维诺可以从那双深情的眸子里看出对方对自己真挚、渴望、炽热的爱。男人被默许爬上“修女”的床，他逼近罗维诺，将本就狭小的空间挤压成令人燥热的大小。罗维诺的理智说他得把这个来历不明的男人赶出自己的房间，但他舍不得破坏那碧湖中的温情。权衡利弊的走神给了让男人禁锢他的机会。等到罗维诺下定决心一把推开他时，金发碧眼的男人已经伸手抚摸上他夜夜思念的脸庞了。

柔情似水的动作消除了罗维诺一点的防备与警惕，他愣愣地瞧着挑起自己下巴，随时会凑上一吻的男人。听对方开口，呢喃道：“果然在这……我寻找太久了。不能再错过了，现在你就在这儿，尽管没有热情的拥抱与哭诉的思念…。洛维，我们走吧。”男人用拇指摩擦着罗维诺的下唇，他沙哑着嗓音低低说道，“他们不会再拆散我们，那个愚蠢的老恶魔不能，那个虚伪做作的神也不能……洛维？为什么不说话呢。你怪我花太多不必要的时间把你一个人抛在这恐怖的修道院里，是吗？”

湿热的呼吸喷在肌肤，罗维诺被迫接受面前这个古怪男人的话语。他一头雾水地分析着，而当两人距离逐渐拉进，艳红的唇已经落在他的唇瓣上时。罗维诺才恍然大悟。被真情消磨的戒备再次提起，他惊愕、愤怒地瞪着面前不顾他的身份，胆敢在上帝的眼下与他的偷情的男人。一股耻辱涌上他的脸颊，变成了羞愤的绯红。罗维诺不知哪来的勇气和力气，一把推开面前神秘诡异的男人。对方倒在床上，目光里是对突然发生的事情的疑惑和迷茫。仿佛罗维诺应当像只纯真的绵羊顺从自己，而不是像只盘羊开始反抗。罗维诺才不管男人沉下去的脸色意味着什么，他用力的擦了擦自己娇嫩的嘴唇，跟对方怒目相对，随后颤着恼怒的声线想要指控对方：

“你……！”只是蹦出一个词，罗维诺便又哑声。他惊慌失措地捂住了自己的嘴巴，睁着圆眼睛看着从床上撑起半身来，对自己暴露真正性别毫不在意的男人。  
“除非是有人毒酒毁了你美妙的嗓音。你不用对我心存戒备，还装哑巴。洛维。”男人爬了起来又向罗维诺靠近。他的手提前行动，一把扣住罗维诺护在自己胸口的手腕，将瘦小的深发男人拉进怀里。罗维诺剧烈挣扎起来，他尝试摆脱控制，却被对方反向利用，借着手腕扭动的方向顺理成章把自己压在凌乱的床铺上。

“异教徒！你想干什么……放开我！你怎么能…怎么敢在修道院里，在主的眼下做出这些龌龊的事情！”罗维诺扭动着手臂，发现是白费力气后便选择了破口大骂。窗外的雷鸣携带着闪电，一瞬间照亮金发男人一直隐匿在黑影中的，阴沉不善的面孔。轰然作响的雷声掩盖过“修女”的谩骂，刺眼的闪电如聚光灯成功让“修女”闭上他喋喋不休的嘴巴。一闪而过的怒气混在久别重逢的喜悦中，罗维诺捉住了对方眼中最后一丝善意的尾巴，但他没抓紧，让它溜了。

不安、猜疑和恐惧随之而来。罗维诺在金发男人的怀里瑟缩了一下，像只无辜可怜的小花栗鼠。但这次，男人没心情去痴迷身下人的可爱，他本是欢喜的心已经寒冷，就从罗维诺的反应来看，对方已经不记得曾经属于彼此的欢声笑语，那间小小的心房塞满了破败的神像，缝补的衣袍，没有一处空地是为他而准备的。  
亚瑟感觉自己像是遭受了欺骗，尽管这并不是罗维诺的过错，但他还是忍不住，为罗维诺将他与他们的回忆抛弃得果断坚决而发火。

“龌龊？”金发碧眼的男人咀嚼着这个词，轻蔑地哼笑了一声。“只不过是亲吻嘴唇你就有这么大的反应？修道院对你进行了些什么惨无人道的洗脑啊，罗维诺。”宛如魅魔般的男人挑逗着在罗维诺的耳畔边呼气，他抓着罗维诺的一只手，指引他脱下自己的衣物，然后带到自己微微发硬的下身面前。他邪恶的将罗维诺攥紧的手指一一掰开，然后贴到半勃的性器上。  
罗维诺浑身一颤，他想抽回自己的手掌但是男人牢牢地捉住了，无处可逃。

“你以前可都是一边用你上边的嘴来亲吻着我的唇，一边央求我允许你用你下边的那张来伺候它。你忘记了？”男人略微粗糙的手掌包裹住罗维诺的手掌，缓缓地带动着对方，开始一上一下慢慢地滑动。罗维诺无力地摇了摇头，否认自己曾经与身上男人一同荒淫无度的过去。他感觉到对方的性器越发的兴奋，在他的手掌里变得湿润和粗大。  
这太荒谬了，自己怎么会央求别人来讨好这匹蓄势待发的“野兽”呢？

“不……我不会。”罗维诺微微抬头，他想鼓起勇气凝视对方的绿色漩涡，但他害怕引火上身。“我连你是谁都不知道……我怎么可能，会跟你上床？…我不会欺瞒主，我的全部都已经奉献——唔嗯！”  
他剩下的话只能吞回肚子里。因为男人低头堵住了他的嘴唇。那不再是一个缠绵的吻了，而是一场撕咬的吻战。罗维诺默默承受着对方莫名其妙的怒火，直到嘴唇被对方咬破，铁锈味的鲜血流到口腔里，才结束这野蛮的吻。罗维诺放弃了，他顺其自然让男人摆弄他的身体，因为抵抗只会换来危险的惩罚。愣神期间，罗维诺听见身上人粗重、模糊的喘息。他感觉到身下越发快速的手速便知道一场精神盛宴即将到来。  
此时，罗维诺只希望这顿“大餐”能够让身上的饕餮饱餐一顿从而在今晚放自己一马。但站在对立角度来看，他的想法确实太天真。

金发碧眼的男人射在了罗维诺的手掌心里，一股腥味在空中散开。罗维诺嫌恶地扭过头，但很快他的脸就被扳了回来，体液的咸腥味就在他的唇瓣下方，他不知所措地瞪着身上已经高潮过一次的猎食者，不明白对方还想对自己进行怎样可怖的折磨。  
他的疑惑很快就得到了解答。男人握住罗维诺沾满精液的手指，然后向着他如樱桃般的嘴巴塞去。罗维诺惊恐地看着逐渐逼近的乳白色体液，他真想即可就从人间蒸发，但他没有那个能力，也办不到。精液被他吃进了嘴里，苦涩的味道在舌尖散开，难以下咽，罗维诺忍不住咳嗽起来，并企图将精液随着唾沫一齐吐出嘴巴。但是金发男人可不喜欢挑食的坏宝宝，他又塞进来一根手指，完全堵住了罗维诺的嘴，逼他吞咽恶魔的精子。  
罗维诺快要哭出来了，为自己的软弱。男人玩了一会儿，才放过罗维诺上边的嘴。口腔里还有没吃完的精液，随着银丝被扯出来，然后落在他如玫瑰花瓣饱满的下唇上。

“看来你真把自己当修女。你还以为自己是处？”男人随意道，懒洋洋的强调听着格外刺耳。他伸手去解开修女的纽扣，低头轻轻咬上罗维诺圆润的下巴，细细的、一点点的，像是啃咬一块食物的蚂蚁，来到还留着异味的嘴唇。“忘记了自己的主人，是不是？没关系，我会让你想起来的。你不需要主，洛维，也不用崇尚神。与魔鬼同流合污吧，我会满足你的。现在，称呼我为‘亚瑟’，记住我的名字，因为接下来我就要你记住我的阴茎了。”  
罗维诺听完此话后，几乎是微不可见地摇了摇头，他是抗拒命令的百姓，但并不是执着下去的暴民。相比起罗马帝国时代那些抛头颅撒热血结果一无所获的奴隶，罗维诺显得更加的聪明。他在双手都得到解放后主动揽上亚瑟——这个有着金色软发的红色暴君——的脖颈。

他已经不干净了，是吗？罗维诺这样走着神。男人代表邪淫与性欲的精液他已经吞入腹中。而紧随其后的性爱也将彻底玷污他的身体，到那时，连圣母玛利亚，都不会再来怜悯垂听他的苦衷。  
游离在外之际，嘴唇一阵吃痛。罗维诺眯起模糊不清的双眸看向那个金发碧眼的男人——亚瑟正不满自己与他接吻时的态度呢。  
罗维诺稍稍等待了一会儿，让滚烫的液体从眼眶落到床单上，随后抬起头，主动应和着去与亚瑟接吻。

这是一场物归原主的性爱，一次必然的倒戈。上帝无法干涉他们的结合，只能扭过头去，不再去看床上缠绵的魔鬼与修女。

亚瑟等待了近百年，他思念渴望这具身体再度归属于他，内心的雀跃与激动几乎是迫不及待的。他的动作从拉扯转变为撕扯，不再温柔多情，反而更加直接野性。破碎的黑衣飘落到地面，与纯白的内裤躺在一块，不久后，又飘下来另一件上衣，在地面上堆叠成一座小小隆起的山。魔鬼自有办法将自己的怒火转化为性欲上的热情，可惜罗维诺没有学会将恐惧也一同转为放纵理由的本事。亚瑟的唇印在罗维诺细腻的肌肤，轻轻吸吮着，留下一枚红褐的印记，深浅不一的在修女的脖颈上落下专属于他、也能够证明他的标记。这既是一种艺术，也是一种糟蹋。魔鬼控制不住力度，尖长的虎牙随时会给柔嫩的脖子致命的一击。每当亚瑟再度亲吻自己如天鸽般优美的脖颈时，他都会忍不住地颤抖一下。为了抵消这份恐惧，亚瑟将本是游走在腰肢两侧的手掌派去了别处。一只手掌向下滑落，来到圆润的臀肉上并完全盖住了它。那就像女人胸前的凝脂一样柔软可弹，任由亚瑟在手中揉捏、掌握，并借此分散罗维诺的注意力。而另外一只手掌则向上去讨好久经性事还有些心里排斥的修女，他捏住罗维诺的一粒乳首，那些红色的圆点暴露在空中，随着亚瑟的挑逗就像是阴茎一样充血，变得粉红、可爱。  
罗维诺扭捏着腰肢，妄图逃离亚瑟对他的掌控，殊不知这样扭腰回拒的自己更有成熟的风韵与性感。一股酥麻的感觉从他的乳尖窜上头皮，就像静电一样猝不及防与美妙。罗维诺在不知不觉中被亚瑟蛊惑，他岔开自己的双腿，将粉嫩的性器暴露在空中，羞涩的微微抬头。魔鬼精瘦的腰肢挤入他的腿间，整个人伏在他身上，经过一次高潮的性器似柄利剑顶着罗维诺的下身，随时待命着。滚烫的温度和粗壮的尺寸叫情迷意乱中的人儿一个机灵，罗维诺偷偷瞄了眼对方紫红色的狰狞的性器，忧忧感到一些后怕和即将被填满的喜悦。

带着魔力的指尖划过腰侧的肌肤，引起一阵颤栗。软化了罗维诺的腰肢，使他更加无力。亚瑟放开了被他肆意揉捏的臀肉，握住罗维诺修长的大腿向着两边岔开，将粉嫩青涩的半勃性器和囊袋完全展露在自己面前。那是一副美丽的、原始的画面，亚瑟忍不住想要亲吻罗维诺大腿内侧的性感曲线，只是一个小小的吻都能引起性反应的敏感身躯更是叫他爱不释手。亚瑟从伏在罗维诺身上变成半跪在他的身前。细长的小腿架在魔鬼的肩膀上，他俯视着罗维诺，像个蹂躏自己最心爱的妃子的君王一般性奋。他将对方的性感、害羞与妩媚尽收眼底，并为自己能够拥有这样一位美丽的爱人而自豪。  
魔鬼弯下腰，在罗维诺的注视下，把金色的毛茸茸的脑袋埋到双腿中间的私密处。这个过程是缓慢、四目相对的，亚瑟戏谑地朝罗维诺吐了吐舌，随后那双被情欲冲刷洗净的绿眼睛就消失在男人的双腿之间。大腿内侧的气息带着一点点潮湿的腥，亚瑟痴迷的吻了吻罗维诺已经挺起的性器，那正是气息的来源。他是有多爱罗维诺身上的香味，无论是往日衣着上的清淡花香，还是做爱时胸口的奶香味道，即便是性器的咸腥也不会让他倒胃口。亚瑟伸出灵活的舌，湿热的舌尖顺着曲线一直舔舐到腿中央的腿窝里，他不急着品尝主食。罗维诺忍不住一颤，一声猫叫似的呻吟泄露了出来，这一声似乎柔化了他所有的防备，也像猫咪爪子一样挠着亚瑟的心，诱惑着压抑自己的魔鬼快快贯穿自己。这无疑是最成功的一次撩拨，亚瑟最后一次在罗维诺的身上留下自己清晰的吻痕，随后便将罗维诺的双腿从肩膀改架到自己腰侧。  
“你等不及了？放心吧，我说过我会满足你的，是不是？”他笑着对罗维诺保证，一只手悄悄捏住罗维诺敏感的性器。魔鬼满意看着修女骤变的绯红面孔，羞涩与渴望并不冲突，罗维诺止不住地呻吟着，吐出些断断续续的话语。他眯起风情万种的眸，傲然凝视着迟迟不肯进入的亚瑟，似乎是想在连自己的身体都失手拱让给对方后再扳回一城。  
他确实办到了，亚瑟读透了他眼神中直白、情色的插入命令。强大的魔鬼并没有恼怒，反而是俯身给予了对方温柔的一枚吻。

“如你所愿。”我的爱人。

深浅不一的吻痕连成了一条暧昧的线路，终点则是那小巧玲珑的性器。亚瑟伸手，握住罗维诺性器的下半段，他张口含住时不时射出水来的肉头，听着上头传来的美妙的呻吟并一点点将勃起的器官吃进温暖的口腔。这方面的活，亚瑟很擅长。他经常只靠口交就让罗维诺全身发软，更何况这次的身体是禁欲许久后的“雏儿”身。  
“啊……亚瑟。呃，别咬！”  
令人头皮发麻的快感席卷全身，罗维诺忍不住用呻吟来夸赞亚瑟灵活的舌和卖力的嘴。炫目的高潮随之而来，让人头昏眼花的迷失在高潮的快乐幻象中，他紧绷着的身子逐渐放软，整个人似乎都被愉悦的高潮冲昏了头脑，像是融化的棉花糖样诱人、可口。情欲摧垮了他的理智，此时的他已经忘记修道院与神圣的主，他只想与亚瑟再度拥抱在一起，为对方灵活的手艺与直窜云霄的技术而高声呻吟、尖叫。  
亚瑟吐出了口中粘稠、乳白的体液，最后把目光移到了罗维诺那饥饿的穴口前。他把手指粘上充当润滑作用的精液，随后按压着罗维诺穴口那些肉皱，缓缓伸入两根修长的手指。感受到异物入侵的罗维诺忍不住缩进了自己的下身，他咬着唇担忧地盯着亚瑟，后者只能连哄带骗的让罗维诺放轻松点，这样才方便扩张能够顺利进行。

模拟性交的抽插手指很快就带出水渍来，咕唧的水声让人听着便面色潮红。罗维诺抽动着腰肢配合着亚瑟的手指，细碎的呻吟充斥着狭小的房间，令人面红耳赤的，床板的嘎吱作响，进出蜜穴带出的水声与动情的呻吟合在一起就是亚瑟最为喜爱的交响乐之一。

而当粗壮的性器塞进一个头时，罗维诺便知道接下来的困难。亚瑟用他自己射出的精液为他做足了扩张，然而长久的前戏只足够一个头部的进入。罗维诺等待着自己被贯穿，性欲叫他抛弃了矜持，变得放浪不羁，成了躺在床榻上抱着对方大喊，“操我吧！”的婊子。而最终，他如愿了。当亚瑟的公鸡终于塞进他紧实的后穴时，两个人都不由自主地发出一声舒畅的呻吟。  
性是多么美妙的事，它让所有人都变得下贱，又在其中找到最原始的爱情。

“亚瑟，啊！你轻点……唔，嗯哈！”  
暴雨般的撞击叫罗维诺有点吃不消，他多次从亚瑟身下趁机逃脱。先是被撞到床边，虽后又被亚瑟拽回到他的阴茎上。罗维诺的手指抓着床单，关节隐隐发白。疼痛随着快感而来，紧致的嘴尽自己最大的努力亚瑟吃下粗壮的阴茎。肠壁挤压着阴茎，层层叠叠的快感如电流般蹿上亚瑟挺直的脊椎，在他的脑袋里炸开了绚丽的烟花，令人头皮发麻的舒爽使他加快了冲击的速度。叫人着魔的肠壁刺激着亚瑟的理智，挑战着他引以为傲的自制力。  
暴雨的精液与快感酥麻了他们的神经，高潮令人满足也叫人感到疲倦。罗维诺大汗淋漓地趴在床铺上，射出的滚烫精液在他的小腹那儿留下一块白渍。模糊中有人在吻他，像春的雨般温和。罗维诺知道对方是谁，因此他毫无保留的，安心在对方越发模糊的吻与抚摸中睡去。

当一切都像梦般易碎时，罗维诺才猛然惊醒。雨过天晴的天空挂着灿烂的太阳，有只鸟儿站在窗口那儿瞧着浑身都是爱痕，躺在凌乱不堪的床上的放荡修女。罗维诺在几声鸟鸣中赶紧爬了起来，他下意识像自己的身边看去，却得到了空无一人的失落。如果不是地上破碎的布料和身上清晰的吻痕，那罗维诺恐怕会将亚瑟当做他的一场梦。  
欢爱过后的离去让罗维诺显得很沮丧，他与亚瑟有着某种关系，他时不时可以感觉到对方的存在却在接下来的一个月中都没再见过他。

渐渐的，那场性成了他梦里的场景。罗维诺时不时会在半夜醒来，浑身大汗。因为他梦见自己躺在亚瑟身下放肆喘息、淫叫的画面。随之而来的热流就是身为男性最常见的梦遗……那是一场吧逼真的梦，说不定是真的，因为罗维诺的腰肢从那场“梦”之后便酸疼了整整三天。他开始分不清梦境与现实，只好将自己的感觉都记在忏悔录上。那说是忏悔录的日记本，已经在一个月前罗维诺的“破处”时就彻底没有了。现在除了拿它当记事本写点东西以外，罗维诺便再也不会去碰它。他的潜意识告诉他不要把时间浪费在无用的事情上，他并不是个修女，也不再是个处男了（或许很久以前就不是了）。

生活还在继续，罗维诺依旧是那个哑巴修女。他在修道院的生活仍旧充满了排挤与羞辱，但与众不同的是，他的夜晚已经变得愈发不平凡和有趣。有时候，当罗维诺晚祷回来时，他的桌上会突然出现一杯浓度恰好的茶，飘着典雅的玫瑰花香气。有时候他的桌上会有礼盒，打开来的内容居然是会唱歌的茶包。  
这很显然是与魔法有关的，但罗维诺并不惊慌或是大声尖叫自己遇见了鬼，事实上如果没猜错，他还和魔鬼做过许多次的爱，在“梦”里。因而罗维诺并没有将小茶包们扔进垃圾桶或是倒掉那杯会自动盛满的小鱼嘴茶杯，事实上，孤儿院的孩子们很喜欢这些小茶包（会说话的茶包是他和孩子们的秘密），而且它们在夜晚唱的小夜曲还挺好听的。

不过宁静的生活终究会被打破。孤儿院的孩子们被接走了两个，阿尔弗雷德和他的哥哥马修。临行前罗维诺都没准备好，他只能将小茶包送给他们，显然要与主人离别的茶包跟两个孩子一样都闷闷不乐，只不过一直是当众叹气而来另外的只能在口袋里抱怨。罗维诺看着他们被车夫送上马车，据说收养他们的是镇上在一夜之间多出的华丽庄园的主人，是个大方的富商，为修道院捐了一大笔钱。  
罗维诺偶然间撇见过那张支票，落款名是柯克兰。一个从没听说但隐约觉得很是耳熟的姓氏。

不过与孩子离别没有太久，罗维诺就被院长玛丽修女叫去了办公室。并不是麻烦事情，而是那名好心的富商——柯克兰先生——需要给孩子们找位家庭教师。“不用很聪明，但一定是要让孩子安心的修女即便是个哑巴也没关系。”玛丽重复了先生的要求，随后撇了眼欢喜的罗维诺，无奈叹了口气，“他说一个星期去七次，我会找人安排上你的工作的。”  
而爱丽儿在听到这个消息时几乎是气地跺脚。“一个哑巴！”罗维诺路过院长办公室时听到里边的争吵与爱丽儿嫉妒的尖叫。

“他指名要他！他为修道院捐了一大笔钱！”玛丽修女这样回击道。门口的罗维诺神色匆匆地跑远了，“指名要他”这四个字叫他心跳忍不住加快。坐在去往柯克兰庄园的马车上。一种奇妙的、兴奋的、紧张的情感占据了他的内心，罗维诺无意识地撩了撩自己的碎发，希望自己的第一印象是完美的。  
马车缓缓驶进庄园，路上茂盛的树将太阳分为不规则的碎片投下。到达目的地后，车夫殷勤的将罗维诺送到门口，很显然他也是又一位被罗维诺的外表和着装欺骗的人。

罗维诺进门时总感觉有无数双眼睛在盯着他看。长长的过道上有条不絮地挂满了油画肖像。罗维诺路过几位小姐，那些本还是一动不动的肖像突然活过了过来，背着罗维诺向对面的先生打招呼，并指了指罗维诺离去的背影。对面的男士带着单镜片，他立刻跟小姐一样好奇地张望，甚至跑到了隔壁一大群正在叽叽喳喳聊天的妇女们的画框。不止是他，还有一个骑士，一位大帝甚至是航海的船长都在注意罗维诺的身影。一个本来还在做吃食的厨娘惊讶得连手上的蔬果都掉了，其中一个肖像说，“我得赶紧告诉柯克兰先生。”随后就噔噔噔地跑上他画中的楼梯。  
罗维诺走过客厅，车夫叫他上三楼。客厅正中央摆着一张巨大的兽皮，那是头熊的皮。罗维诺不小心踩到了熊的手掌皮毛，那头熊立即抬头，用带着沙俄口音的英文说道，“小心点伙计。”随后又扭回头去装死了。

鉴于茶包和会跳跃的小鱼嘴茶杯。罗维诺还能做到勉强淡定，但他确实被吓到了。上了三楼来到最里头的房间，修女走过的每一瓶鲜花都会争相斗艳，尽管罗维诺没有注意到。有束特别鲜艳漂亮的玫瑰为了不让自己被比下去故意扎了边上同类的花瓣。  
走廊尽头的房间里有几声搏斗，罗维诺敲了敲门，随后就听见一阵杂乱的脚步。马修打开了门，但是阿尔弗雷德最先扑了出来。

“嘿！罗维诺，好久不见！我想我们大概有一天半没见着面了吧？真长！以前这个时候你都在孤儿院给我们洗衣服来着，见到你真高兴。亚瑟这里太有趣了，你见过能晒太阳的书吗？还有会打喷嚏的鱼嘴茶壶！还有，还有追着你跑的躺椅！我管它叫‘斯派克’，我们养了只大狗！”阿尔弗雷德飞快的说，罗维诺试图跟上他的语速，当马修走近时他下意识把对方抱了起来。  
马修是个容易害羞，存在感偏低的孩子。在孤儿院他常常会抢不到吃食。孤儿院的伙食总是很差。罗维诺习惯性抱着他到处走，就怕有时候把这个男孩忘记了。阿尔弗雷德拽着他的衣服把他拉到了书桌前，上面摆放着一本书，书上是类似立体插画书的场面，但不同那些纸片人，这些都是实实在在的小人。“你看你看！”阿尔弗雷德激动地大叫，书上是清晨的一座城堡，一些早起的妇女向高大的罗维诺行了礼。  
阿尔弗雷德本来还想说什么，但罗维诺没有听进去。他的脑海被一个“亚瑟”占据了。他思考着这个名字，随后就听边上传来一个命令。

“好了，阿尔。嗯，马修，你们能不能出去一下？我有事跟跟你们的家庭教师谈谈。”亚瑟坐在书房的那头，他身边是那只会追着人跑的狗狗躺椅（“只”？）马修从罗维诺怀里下来，那只躺椅（“只”）立刻蹿了过来，带着两个孩子走出了门。罗维诺抬头对上那双碧绿的眼睛，他顿时有些心慌意乱。那正是梦中的面孔，罗维诺一度认为这张脸不过是他随意捏造的，而且他也不可能记得这样清晰。连浓眉和鼻梁都完全吻合。这说明那些春风一度的梦，都不再是幻想中的温柔乡。  
他的心跳加速，动作变得拘谨起来。潮红的脸蛋出卖了罗维诺，但亚瑟并不讨厌，他觉得害羞的爱人是格外可爱的。他的面前摆着两个酒杯，是如鲜血般鲜红的红酒。庄园的主人随意昂了昂下巴，示意罗维诺坐下。他笑看罗维诺小心翼翼的将臀贴上椅子的边缘，随后开门见山的将一杯红酒推给罗维诺。罗维诺指了指红酒，又皱着眉指了指自己。他还在装聋作哑，亚瑟只能无奈耸了耸肩，随后说，“放心喝吧。我没有下毒。接下来的谈话过程可能会让人感到口渴，所以最好先喝点东西。”他又露出当初与罗维诺在梦中做爱时的笑容，迷人又能蛊惑人心。罗维诺觉得自己无法坚持心里的那点意志，事实上从再见亚瑟时就慌张、欣喜的心来看，他早就倒戈对方了，不是吗？

罗维诺喝下一半的红酒，他刚想说句感谢，但是突然无力的身体和一片漆黑的视野却不愿意完成这项任务。罗维诺像是陷入了黑暗的摇篮，熟悉的气息包裹在他的左右，令人十分安心。面前突然一晃而过什么模糊的记忆片段，罗维诺想要捉住，但是只擦了个边。成千上万的他失去的记忆又一瞬间回到他的大脑，撕裂的痛苦一并而来。模模糊糊中，似乎有人在呼唤他。等到罗维诺睁开眼睛，就发现自己穿着修女服，无力地躺在亚瑟怀里。他一双明亮的眸向上撇去，他看到了亚瑟眼底的关心与焦急。  
罗维诺不解地问，“亚瑟？”口气与之前那人带着的淡淡的疏离完全不同了。紧接着，他就被吻住了，这是一个复杂但真挚的吻。等到他们再分开时，亚瑟的脸上终于浮现了欣喜的笑容，他说：

“终于不用再装哑巴了是不是？欢迎回家，洛维。”


End file.
